


Cotton Condy

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, Digestion, F/F, Fatal Vore, Oral Vore, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Dug up from the depths of my google drive, this is an old collaboration between myself and robocloud that I never got around to posting until now.In short Janey gives the Batterwitch what she deserves. Also, Roxy is there to provide some sexytimes.





	Cotton Condy

Jane could feel something was wrong. She didn't know, she hadn't been told. She could just feel it in every inch of her body. Ever since Roxy had disappeared she'd felt a need to do something about it, but now that need had turned into a desire. She went to her transportalizer, hurriedly typing in a few digits to go to the one place she knew she could at least solve something. With a flash, the tubby baker was transported straight into the Condesce's chambers, looking around as soon as she could. "Hey! Batterwitch! Where are you?" She asked into the air, still not quite able to see straight from the dizziness after transportalizing.

"how the shell did you get in ma fuckin chambers" she said, rising from her seat, trident in hand. The bodaciously curvy empress looked down at the chubby girl, towering over here. The Condesce was many things, and tall was about 5 of them. "an who the fuck are you" she said, curiosity being the only thing preventing her from destroying Jane where she stood.

Jane turned to look at the overly huge troll, letting out an almost comical "YEESH" at the sheer size of her. She stood proud, however, wanting to save face. "Transportalizer! They're pretty useful!" Jane took a shakey step towards the huge woman. "I'm Jane Crocker, heiress to the Crocker Company, and I've come to make sure you can't terrorize people anymore! And to give back my best friend, Roxy!"

"oh right that beach" she said, glancing over at the containment cells in the next room, where Roxy could be seen, caged up. "yeah neither of those things are really gonna happen" she said. "actually im probably just gonna krill boat of you" she struck the bottom of her trident against the ground, sparks flying from the impact, just to show off how much of a fucking badass she was. "so yeah you got like 10 seconds to fuck off before the murdering starts"

Jane stuttered a comeback, deciding to cut it off where it was. She looked around, first at Roxy to make sure it WAS her friend. It really was. Blonde hair, lovely face, KILLER body. It was her RoLal alright. With a rather determined look on her face, she glared back at Condy, huffing before taking a few steps forward, unshaken, and definitely with a look as though she had some kind of plan.

"water you doing" she said, shocked by her resilience. "you humans know what krilling means right. i meant killing. its like a fish pun and stuff. but i meant i was gonna murder you" she leaned in towards Jane, just to drive home how much larger she was than her, and holy shit, she was. Her hair alone was about the size of a regular person, much less her giant, towering horns. "do you get how fucked you are now" she said with a grin, showing off rows upon rows of teeth that would make a shark jealous.

"Well, I'd tell you what I was going to do, but I need you to come closer!" She smiled, almost sweetly were it not for some mischief hidden behind that bucktoothed grin. She licked her lips a little, as if whetting them, eyes travelling up and down every inch of the massive troll. The hair might be a problem... but she didn't mind. "Come on, lean down a bit. I promise I don't bite!"

"yeah im not exactly worried for myself in this whole exchange" she said, leaning in closer to Jane. "alright tell me your bullshit plan or waterever before i crush you and your species under my boot"

Jane just smirked, saying in her lovely little singsong voice; "I'm gonna eat you up! I'm pretty famished, really!" Before reaching up to Condy's horns. The problem with something being so long is that they snap pretty easily, and snap they did. Leaving her with no real object in her way, she opened wide, pulling Condy's head towards her own, mouth open wide and with one, big gulp, she'd managed to pull her head straight down her throat, bulging it out quite a lot as her plump lips strained around the shoulders of the giant troll.

"what the hell?!?!?" the empress cried, being so absolutely shocked that she forgot to use a fish pun. And it took one hell of a shock to get her to do that. She immediately thrashed and struggled, trying to escape the girl's hungry maw like so many others had before her. Those people did not succeed.

Not a single one, and this empress was no different. With a powerful, loud gulp that echoed around the room, her lips stretched over her biggest meal's shoulders, eyes closed as this unfamiliar feeling of being SO stretched out made her shiver, tongue lapping and slathering drool all over Condy's face, utterly and completely taunting her!

"oh come on" she said, shivering, getting chills from the feel of Jane's tongue moistening up her face, lubing her up for swallowing. "okay fine whatever, ill release the girl, just stop EATING ME!" she continued to fight as hard as ever, and, like always, it did absolutely nothing to phase Jane and her ravenous, unstoppable hunger.

Seeing as Jane's vice-like lips were wrapped around Condy's arms, and her tongue was now teasingly running up and over the massive woman's tits, it was definitely a good idea to say that The Batterwitch was fucked. Gulps and hungry moans rang out and before long, Condy was in up to her MASSIVE rump, which Jane reached up to grope, squeeze and more or less just use, till she tilted her head back and gulped again, feeling her shirt ride up as Condy was slowly deposited inside.

Condy had to admit, having Jane take so much time and give so much attention to her rear was kind of flattering. She had put a lot of effort into that butt, and it was about goddamn time someone gave it the credit it deserved. Condy felt her entire body surrounded by the moist, dripping walls of Jane's stomach, and at this point, she had already resigned herself to a fate of digestion. She wasn't about to take that lying down, however, as she thrashed her body against Jane's stomach walls, trying to cause Jane as much discomfort as possible before she was finished off.

Each bulge and bump from Condy's thrashings only served to make her blush deepen, her eyes half-lid and her whole body shiver in delight. This was far from uncomfortable. Infact, Jane would say that it was quite arousing, were her mouth not full of Condy's massive, absolutely delectable arse. Her tongue curled up between Condy's legs to pull her in more, giving her a sweet little teasing as she did so, thick thighs slipping into Jane's throat like a dream.

Condy gave a few kicks, as the last part of her body outside of Jane's belly was no longer such. Not aware of Jane's arousal, she continued to struggle as violently as she could. Condy certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight, that wasn't her style. "alright beach lets fuckin do this"

As Jane's lips closed around Condy's feet, slurping up the last of the HUGE mass of hair that she had to deal with, she let out a dainty belch, licking her lips and gasping. She kept quiet, not wanting to tease the troll too much. If she found out that Jane was enjoying the futile squirming, she might stop~

"yeah, you like that?" she said, continuing her futile attempt to cause her pain, and again, only serving to increase her arousal. Condy couldn't feel any burning sensations, or anything that would indicate that digestion was taking place. Maybe she was immune to acid. Actually, she was totally immune to acid. Acid totally couldn't kill a fucking badass like her.

Jane tried to hold her moans back, biting her lip, face growing increasingly redder as she ran her hands over her swollen middle, grabbing and jostling little bits of her fat before she just couldn't take it anymore. She attempted to let out a moan, but what came out was a massive, windowshaking belch, drool running down her chin and onto her pushed-up tits as she did! She stood there, whimpering, knees buckling under her new weight before gulping to catch her breath, letting out a shaky "Y-Yeeeaaaahhh~"

"wait what" Condy said, able to hear Jane's various belches and moans, even from inside her stomach. "are you getting off on this or somefin? you humans are fuckin weird," despite this, for one reason or another, Condy continued her struggles, probably because she couldn't bare the thought of dying without some kind of fight, even if she would end up bringing her predator to orgasm.

Soon, Jane fell forward onto her gut, rolling onto it more than falling over due to its HUGE size. She reached around her gut, BARELY being able to touch herself to get off. She looked around, before hauling her weight over to Roxy's cage and unlocking it. "R-Roxy!I missed you so much... c-can you give me some h-help here, or something...?" She asked shakily, barely acknowledging Condy at this point. Why should she? Food is food and all.

"yeah" Roxy said, busting the lock on her cage with her bare hands. Roxy was strong enough to get out of it herself, yes, but the fear of trident-related injuries kept her inside for the time being. That, and the idea of being a damsel in distress and showering kisses upon her rescuer was quite pleasing to her. She expected Jake, but a massive, swollen Jane might have been even better. She walked over to Jane, barely even phased by the fact that she had just gulped down the empress whole. Jane eating people wasn't even a noteworthy event anymore. In fact, it would have been much more special of she ever ate anything besides people. "alright what do u want me to do" she said.

Jane smiled, so pleased to hear her best friend's voice again. She wiggle her rather gregarious rump, panting a little. "G-Get under my skirt, and lick me out... please!? This big snack is so huge I can't reach around to get to it." She was truly trembling now, each inch of her body a quivering mess of arousal. Even a slight breeze to her clit could get her cumming, she could feel.

"fuck yeah" she said, walking around to Jane's backside, and lifting up her skirt, exposing her moist, quivering pussy in the process. "jeez janey, this one mustve been a real squirmer" she stuck out her tongue, gently caressing Jane's moist slit, taking in the familiar taste of her juices.

"Sh-She...AH... She's still k-kicking.. f-f-fuck..." She whimpered, almost melting at the feel of Roxy's lips against her own, gripping her fat gut as she let all her weight lie on it, smooshing Condy uncomfortably inside. WIth gasping whimpers, she felt her body start to grow tense, everything starting to tighten up, and her gasps were getting more frequent, louder and more and more breathy until... she came, splattering Roxy's face with a small torrent of wetness. She screamed out, but after a second it turned into a rolling belch, every last molecule of Condy's air being forced out with it.

Roxy licked Jane's sexy juices off her face, greedily. "u gonna digest the batterwitch now or what?" she said, perfectly ready to dive mouth-first back into Jane's moist sex if she so desired.

"I d-didn't say you could stop!" Jane shouted as her gut gurgled in unison with her desperate cry, churning and glorping as smaller belches rolled out every now and again, her eyes shut tight as she tried to grind her cunt against Roxy's face, desperate for another orgasm already!

"oh right sorry" Roxy pressed her face back into Janey's pussy, ready for round two. As she continued pleasuring her clit with her tongue, she placed her hands against Jane's squirming stomach, wanting to feel her helpless prey struggle within. She could feel Condy kicking, still, which only motivated her to plunge her tongue deeper into Janey's sex.

Jane quivered some more... but she just needed MORE! She rolled back and, with a shlurp, sucked Roxy's head into her pussy, cumming for the second time that day! As she quivered and squirmed, she more or less flooded Roxy's mouth with her fluids, enough to cause the Blonde's tummy to bulge a little bit.

"damn, im gonna end up as full as u" Roxy said, patting her stomach, gorged with Jane's squirt. "you gonna digest her soon? i think its about time she got what she deserves"

"Mmh... I think so... thanks Roxy...~" She moaned out, before her gut suddenly shifted into overdrive, visibly shrinking as the Witch inside was slowly reduced to mush in her gut, padding out the rest of her!

"thats the janey gut i know" Roxy said, before plunging her face right back into Jane's slit, making sure she would orgasm through every step of the consumption process.

Jane shuddered again, as her tummy deflated she could feel what was left of the massive woman build up in her colon. She grunted a little, another orgasm wracking her body, this one more of a slow buildup more than a sudden blast. Soon, Condy was nothing but a load to get pushed out of Jane's arse, and fat on her body. "Nnf... RoLal...? I think the Witch wants out...?"

"oh shit" she said, giggling at her own pun. "literally. u need me to find you a toilet or something? i think trolls have those. as long as ur okay with pooping on green slime or whatever"

"S-sure... where did Condy sleep...? I wanna leave it right where she would usually be..." She giggled, somewhat sadistic. As she got to her feet, she felt her tummy. under her plushness, it was almost rock solid, filled to the brim with shit!

"i love it when you get all cruel and stuff" she said, guiding Jane to Condy's room, placing a sly hand on her stomach, and occasionally reaching out to grope her rear. "here we go" she said, pointing to Condy's recuperacoon, which was large, to fit the Condy's massive body, naturally, with extra room provided around where her ass would be.

Jane licked her lips and made her way over, lifting up her skirt as she positioned her massive rump right over the Batterwitch's Bed. She strained, and sooner rather than later, a thick coil of steaming, brown shit started to pile up in the green slime, filling every last inch that Condy would have filled anyway. She burped a tad, the straining forcing some trapped air out, and before long she was done, wiping using one of Condy's outfits. She didn't need it, anyways.

"hehe awesome" she said. "now lets go home. but uh, lets kind of give dirk and jake a different version of the story of why the batterwitch isnt gonna be around anymore" she said

"Hey, why not just tell them the truth? They might like it... and if not, then they'll get a firsthand experience, right?" She snickered, patting her flabbier gut and belching, Condy's underwear splattering out onto the floor in front of her. Jane gasped, smiling and bending over to pick up Condy's snapped horns, deciding to take them as trophies... before noticing their thick, almost phallic shape and licking her lips~

"we gonna have some fun with those later?" Roxy said, winking at Jane. She stepped onto the transportalizer, awaiting the dynamic duo's next adventure into sexytimes.


End file.
